FutureBob ElectronicPants
FutureBob ElectronicPants is a spin-off created by TheJasbre202 that takes place in the year 3017. Robots have taken over most of the population, while descendants of our beloved characters, (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward (the President) and Plankton) are some of the only living beings left in this world. The series premiered in May of 2017 on TheJasbre202 TV. It was later revealed that the show would premiere on May 12, 2017, closer than the original summer premiere planned. The show is soon expected to air every Friday at 10 PM CST on TheJasbre202 TV. Since May 18, 2017, there have been awards with all the names and pictures chosen by creator TheJasbre202. On July 27, 2017, it was announced that each individual season will have a different series title card. The series has been deemed the renaissance of great SpongeBob Fanon Wiki spin-offs, with the creative ideas, title cards, and writers. On September 7, 2019, it was announced that the series would be getting a prequel series about World War III, based in 3008, called Armed and Stupid, created by fellow writer Cicicicity. Crew *TheJasbre202 - Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Director, Plot Writer, Title Card Maker *Rocky Lobster - Co-Series Plot Writer (Seasons 1-), Writer (Seasons 1-), Director (Season 1-) *DanzxvFan8275 - Freelance Writer *Purple133 - Freelance Writer (Season 2-) *SBCA - Producer, Freelance Writer *Cicicicity - Freelance Writer Former *Ghastlyop - Plot Writer (Episode VI) Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants IV (voiced by TBD) - The main character of the group, decendant of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Patrick Star III (voiced by TheJasbre202) - Best friend of SpongeBob, decendant of Patrick Star. *Eugene Krabs XII (voiced by TBD) - Married to Sandy, decendant of Eugene H. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks VII (voiced by TBD) - Married to Eugene, decendant of Sandy Cheeks. *Gary the Snail C (voiced by TheJasbre202) - SpongeBob's snail pal. *Squidward Tentacles LXI (voiced by TBD) - Evil president Tentacles, decendant of Squidward Tentacles. *Candy Cheeks-Krabs (voiced by TBD) - Child of Eugene and Sandy. *Steven Plankton II (voiced by TheJasbre202) - War buddy of SpongeBob, decendant of Sheldon Plankton. Series Overview TheJasbre202 ran the show, while he and Rocky Lobster wrote the season plot. Writers make it into a script and TheJasbre202 directed episodes, and SBCA produced episodes. The show is planned to air on TheJasbre202's youtube channel as a radio show. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/FutureBob_ElectronicPants#WikiaArticleComments Animation The animation for the first season was problematic. Out of the first season's 16 episodes, 6 were delayed due to animation difficulties with the animation studio AKOM. These episodes include Episode VIII: A Big Battle, as the fight sequence was poorly animated, resulting in many retakes until it was corrected, by then the show was put on a 2 year hiatus to fix the animation studio errors. Because of this, the 3 final episodes were unfinished from AKOM by late 2018 and later finished by Jasbre Animation using the same layouts in mid 2019, the first this has ever happened to any show on Jasbre TV. Season Two will introduce Sunrise Inc. (a popular anime animation company), and Rough Draft Studios as AKOM's replacement, they are scheduled to animate 5 episodes each, while Jasbre Animation will do 6. Episodes Season One On May 3rd, 2017, it was announced that the show will also air on Luis TV and UltraFuse. On May 20th, 2017, TheJasbre202 added The TIG to list of channels airing FutureBob, and it would be the final channel to air it. The season took a two year hiatus after Episode 7, then resumed airing on August 28th, 2019. The season completed airing on September 13th, 2019, with 100% on Rotten Tomatoes from 8 Critics. Season Two On July 21st, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced a 16-episode second season was in developmenthttp://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/FutureBob_ElectronicPants#comm-152420, and it would be the beginning of a changing point in the series. This season will air on TheJasbre202 TV, Luis TV, UltraFuse and LOOT. Season Three On September 13th, 2019, TheJasbre202 announced a 16-episode third season was in developmenthttps://spongefan.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:209414, and it would be a turning point in the series. This season will air on TheJasbre202 TV, Luis TV, UltraFuse and LOOT. Film ::Main Article: Patrick's Journey (film) In June 2017 TheJasbre202 announced a special based on Patrick's Journey would air after the final episode of Season One. It was later announced that both TV movies were canned and instead combined into a theatrical film set to release in March, 2020.https://spongefan.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:209414 Shorts On September 15th, 2019, TheJasbre202 announced that FutureBob will be getting shorts, like "What If" and "One-Shot" shorts, with no connection to the continuity of the main series. Unlike the main series, these will be produced in HD 4:3. These shorts will air on TheJasbre202 TV, Luis TV, UltraFuse and LOOT. Sagas Battles Friends and Family Saga * SpongeBob, Patrick and Plankton vs. Unnamed Villains (flashback) * Mr. Krabs and Sandy vs. Patrol Bots * Candy and SpongeBob vs. Patrol Bots * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton vs. Patrol Bots * Sandy vs. Patrol Bots 2.0 * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton vs. Patrol Bots * SpongeBob vs. President Squidward Robot * SpongeBob vs. Robotic Gary * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton, Patrick vs. Patrol Bots * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton, Patrick vs. Suicide Bomber Robot * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Patrick vs. Patrol Bots * SpongeBob vs. Stanley SquarePants (flashback) * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton, Patrick vs. Final-Design Patrol Bots * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton, Patrick vs. Patrol Bots/Slugs * Gary vs. Slugs * SpongeBob (Powered Up) vs. Slugs * Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton, Patrick vs. Patrol Bots/Slugs President Squidward Saga * SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Candy, Sandy, Plankton, Patrick, Gary vs. Patrol Bots * SpongeBob, Plankton, Patrick, Gary vs. Patrol Bots * SpongeBob, Gary vs. Stanley SquarePants Bot * TBA Merchandise Home Video On May 3rd, 2017, the first season release date for Region 1 and A, Blu-Ray and DVD has been announced for December 12, 2017, later pushed to December 12, 2019 due to unforeseen circumstances. Accolades This is to showcase the awards and approvals that the series has. Critical Reception Polls Season One (2017-19) Rate This Season! Good Meh Bad Season Two (2019-present) Rate This Season!! Good Meh Bad Reviews Season One (2017-19) * "So far, the series plot and the scripts make this one of those top SBFW spin-offs, I really think you all will enjoy the entry to the series, the plot is very epic and awesome, some of the best SBFW writers work on this show." - TheJasbre202 (M• •U• ) ''' * "I wasn't expecting this. This is actually one of the best SBFW spin-offs '''around (recent or still active) so far, simply because it's so much better than a lot of the stuff on here and although it's slightly edgier ''than the original show itself, it captures what made it so good, as well as having a slightly more dramatic and atmospheric feel to it, which I love. It's very rare when I have to give this much praise to a spin-off so well done, Jasbre, you done a good deed." - Just a peppermint tea for me. (talk) 14:31, May 18, 2017 (UTC) * "Stunningly and brilliantly in-depth and well-thought out, 8.5/10" - [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 02:54,05/19/2017 * "I may not recommend it for best of the wiki, but it's something that's creepily grown in the wiki in 2017." --I never really sign off anymore, so why do I use these again? (talk) 06:15, May 19, 2017 (UTC) * Way too overhyped by TheJasbre202, I really don't consider it as one of the best on the wiki. Many inconsistencies and a redundant plot base. However, I'm willing to see what else can be changed. Please don't ask me about this, just constructive criticism here. KrabbyBee (talk) 16:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC) * It's okay, but it's not anywhere near the best -SamsungWtr (talk) * a show dat is about relatives of da crew trying to survive as evil wobots have taken over. tem had to pull all his courage together to wead dis but i eventually did it, a it is a bloody sans good show! a tem is serious when i use 'bloody'. da only pwoblem is dat it can bore sometimes a da writing style feels WAY 2 overrated but deez 2 things r easily looked over (a the writing i saw to improve when me bestie gets an ep). overall, dis show manages to b 2 much of a hypa but way underwated a da same time. polar just asked tem 2 remove da hyp-e ting but tem refuses so overall i gives dis show a four outta feeve. oh, why i dis called fewerbob electionpants again? - ''tem * This show is pretty awesome, and I would say that it is well up there in terms of good SBFW spin offs. - Purple133 Season Two (2019-present) * For me, as a writer, this season is way more challenging, and also a directional change in the series and so far I am satisfied with the season's plot, and the outcome of scripts. - * This season has been really good so far and I would 100% recommend it. The story is really great overall - Purple133 * Noice - NoNameExists References Approvals Category:PG-13 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 Category:SPG Category:2017 Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Shows set in the future Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:PolarTem Category:SBCA Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:Rocky Lobster Category:UltraFuse Category:Luis TV Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by PolarKey Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Dark comedy Category:Futuristic Category:2018 Category:2017 shows returning in 2018 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:Jasbre TV Category:Loot Category:2017 shows returning in 2019 Category:2019 Category:Purple133 Category:Shows written by Purple133 Category:Cicicicity Category:Shows written by Cicicicity